


First

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2012 [7]
Category: Black Hawk Down (2001) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you were my first</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> The 'seventh day of Christmas' for [azewewish](http://azewewish.livejournal.com), because she should (hopefully) appreciate what I did with the prompt. :)

"Of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world..."

"Holy shit," Josh said, spinning on his bar stool. "Tom fucking Hardy. How've you been?"

"Busy," Tom laughed, pulling Josh up for a quick hug before dropping onto the stool beside him. " _Very_ busy."

"So I've seen," Josh said. He signaled the bartender for another beer, holding up two fingers when Tom nodded. "Still quoting _Casablanca_ , I see."

"It's a fucking great film, mate," Tom told him, managing to sound just the right amount of haughty before grinning wide once more. "So what the hell have you been up to?"

"Same things as always. Just picking and choosing, taking things as they come."

"Still a picky bastard, then," Tom nodded. He took the beer the bartender slid towards him, tipping it for a long swallow before focusing on Josh. "I saw Orlando a few weeks back. That kid of his is adorable as hell."

"Flynn? Yeah, he's a cool kid," Josh said, smiling. "Orlando brings him around every so often and we hang out, have a guy day. You should bring Louis around next time he's in town. I bet I wouldn't recognize him now."

"You've no idea," Tom laughed. "Some days, I don't even recognize him. He's growing like a weed and is, like, a _person_ now. It's fucking terrifying."

"You know," Josh said, reaching over to touch his bottle to Tom's, "that was the first time anyone ever asked me to be a godparent. I don't know if I ever properly told you how honored I was."

"Yeah?" Tom looked absurdly pleased with the knowledge. "You were my first, too."

Josh choked on the mouthful of beer that he'd just taken, barely avoiding spraying it all over the count. Finally, after a moment (and several hard thumps on the back from the guy behind him), he peered at Tom, suspicious. "Do what? But we didn't..."

"Exactly," Tom says with an abashed grin. "My first missed opportunity."

"I...what?"

"Mate, I followed you around Morocco the whole time we were there," Tom laughed. "I thought I was being so bloody obvious. I mean, Ewan and Eric both teased the hell out of me about it. But you were mooning over Orlando, making calf eyes at him every chance you got.

"Don't get me wrong," he continued, waving a hand when Josh opened his mouth. "Pretty much every one there was mooning over him, even Ioan and Hugh, and they didn't notice much that wasn't each other. Orlando _is_ bloody pretty."

"Yeah, but --"

"It's okay," Tom said, reaching over to pat Josh's arm. "I doubt you'll be my last missed opportunity. But who knows, you might be. Dunno what the future holds, right?"

"I don't want to be anyone's missed opportunity," Josh said softly, letting his eyes skim Tom's face, taking in all the changes the years had wrought.

"Nothing wrong with it, I just --"

"What if it wasn't missed," Josh broke in, leaning over to invade Tom's space, thrilled when Tom's eyes widened a little. "What if it was just...delayed?"

"Delayed?" Tom asked, slowly, looking at Josh so carefully. Then a slow grin spread across his face. "Delayed. I could do delayed."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."


End file.
